


Small Forces

by NoShiningKnight



Series: Fated Forces [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShiningKnight/pseuds/NoShiningKnight
Summary: Short stories tied to the main 'Fated Forces' series.
Series: Fated Forces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	1. A friendship begins...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of stories related to my main 'Fated Forces' series, little drabbles that don't fit into the main story because of time or relevance. Stories in this series will have references to the Fated Forces stories and vice versa; you don't have to read both to follow along but they will make more sense if you do. That said these stories will not jump ahead of the main ones, so their will be no spoilers for Fated Forces if you are caught up on the published chapters.

** A friendship begins… **

Master Vant had come to realize she was in charge of a rather unique group of younglings.

When she had first become a Clan Master and had begun to mentor this particular group the twi’lek woman wondered at her capability. However the Force had seen fit to give her…a very well-mannered group she’d come to realize. Oh they misbehaved sometimes of course, as all children do temple raised or not, but Clan Kiros were not as prone to mischief as some of their peers were. They would whisper at night after lights out in their shared dorm room, but they never broke curfew without express permission. They could argue at times but never anything serious enough that all parties involved would not forgive each other rather quickly. Vant would not claim credit for how well her Clan acted, that was in the nature of the youngling’s themselves and the credit was all there’s.

So of course she would be shocked when she was given word that one of her youngling’s had tackled and started fighting another youngling.

Vant hurried through the halls towards one of the Temple classrooms, her robes billowing a bit with her pace, her lekku flaring out slightly behind her. She opened the door and bow to Master Plo Koon as he ushered her inside. Sure enough there was one of her Clan initiates sitting with their legs folded beneath them on the floor, their robes a mess, head hung down in embarrassment or misery. If Vant thought she wouldn’t be surprised anymore today she was wrong, for she was definitely surprised to find young Obi-Wan Kenobi had been the one to get into a fight. The girl in question twitched, no doubt sensing the arrival of her Clan Master, and raised her head to peak up at the blue twilek Jedi. Dirt was smeared on the child’s face her bright copper hair in disarray and her eyes were red-rimmed. Vant could honestly say she had never seen Obi-Wan in such a state.

Master Plo Koon nodded to Obi-Wan and the other child who was seated similarly to the girl, “Initiate Vos’ Clan Master has yet to arrive but I will tell you what has transpired.”

Master Koon turned to face Vant more fully, “From what Master Yoda saw a number of initiates were relaxing in one of the rooftop gardens, Kenobi and Vos among them. Initiate Vos and Chun started arguing and young Kenobi told them to stop. It seems Vos said something rude to her and she tackled him…needless to say the fight was stopped swiftly but they did manage to destroy one of the vegetable patches.”

Vant pressed her fingers lightly to her forehead feeling a headache forming. Bad enough that the normally calm and collected Obi-Wan had attacked another Initiate, but to find she’d done so in front of the Grandmaster was definitely not something Vant would have imagined dealing with today. While Vos seemed determined to stare a hole in a nearby wall Obi-Wan looked as if she wanted to melt into the floor. Koon chuckled which caused Vant to look at him curiously. Even over his mask she could see the gentle shine of a smile in the Master’s eyes, “There is fault to be shared in this but Master Yoda sees no need to punish either of them right now.”

Ah now Vant realized why she had been called. It was not to scold her wayward charge, but to comfort a child who already knew she’d made a mistake.

“Come Obi-Wan,” Vant gestured holding her hand out, “Let’s get your face washed and talk about today.”

“Yes Master,” Obi-Wan’s voice was small but she did not hesitate to bow to and thank Master Koon before taking Vant’s hand and being led out of the room. The duo of Jedi Master and 7 year old youngling mad their way down the halls towards the Clan dormitories. The silence was palpable and awkward but Vant did not push Obi-Wan to speak, that had to be the child’s decision. It was right after they walked into the main room of Clan Kiros’ quarters that Obi-Wan said something.

“I shouldn’t a’ jumped on him,” She murmured.

“May I ask why you did it then,” Vant knelt down to be at eye level with the small girl.

Obi-Wan finally met her gaze for more than a few seconds, “He said a mean thing.”

“A ‘mean’ thing,” Vant asked.

“The mean thing Bruck says,” Obi-Wan said more firmly, “To make fun.”

“Initiate Chun makes fun of you,” Vant asked quietly. Obi-Wan nodded, “If I do good in class…he makes fun.”

Vant sighed quietly before drawing the girl in for a small hug. Obi-Wan was a truly brilliant child, even at so young it was clear she was very intelligent and excelled in her academics. Jealousy was not encouraged by the Jedi Order but one cannot expect children to have the mental fortitude to ignore it when there adult counterparts still struggled with it. Chun’s bullying of Obi-Wan was not appropriate or acceptable, but it was also not surprising.

“What does he say,” Vant asked. Obi-Wan buried her face in the blue woman’s robes, “He says I ‘play perfect’…to make the Masters like me.”

“I see,” Vant murmured looking down at Obi-Wan’s head since the girl was hiding her face.

“He says I do everything they say cuz I want them to like me better…”

Obi-Wan sniffled now, “We were all havin’ fun in the garden. Master Che said we could pick berries…then Bruck and Quinlan started arguing.”

The little girl looked up at Vant her blue eyes teary again but determined as her tone, “We’re not supposed to fight so I asked them to stop arguing.”

“That was wise,” Vant nodded, agreeing with the girl’s reasoning.

“But Quinlan got mad…he said…shut up ‘teacher’s pet’.”

Vant rubbed the girls back as she started actively crying, “And that upset you.”

“It’s not…it’s not nice…I behave cuz I don’t wanna make trouble, I’m not trying to be the favorite…and then…Bruck and some of the others started laughing…”

Which was when little Obi-Wan finally hit the limit of her impressive patience and though Bruck was the main offender Quinlan was the unfortunate instigator. Vant knew some discipline was in order, but Obi-Wan also needed to know that she was not being punished for defending herself.

“Obi-Wan I am not upset with you; what Quinlan said, and what Bruck has said, is not right. I in no way mean it’s alright for you to tackle anyone who makes you mad. But what you had been doing before, turning the other cheek and not responding to teasing, was smart. Keep doing that it is a wise course of action. In the future though…do not keep such things to yourself. Tell one of the Knights or Masters.”

Obi-Wan’s frantic nodding and sniffling was all the confirmation Vant needed and she carried Obi-Wan into the refresher for a much needed bath. Later that day the rest of Clan Kiros returned from there lessons and clustered around Obi-Wan to offer their own kind of comfort. They assured her Master Che wasn’t mad at their ‘berry picking gone wrong’ as Bant Eerin so aptly described it. Obi-Wan’s clan mates were impressed that she’d gotten the drop on Quinlan Vos who was a foot taller than Kenobi and nearly two years older. Vant should have discouraged such thinking…but she was a little impressed to.

But she was more impressed, and proud, of Obi-Wan when she accepted the apology of a truly remorseful Quinlan Vos when he’d offered it the next day. When the two initiate’s re-planted the vegetable patch they’d inadvertently destroyed together without any prompting from their elders or any animosity for each other Vant knew a strong bond had been formed.


	2. Buir-Young Jango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango accompanies his adopted father on a mission to prove himself a Mandalorian.

Jango was nearly vibrating with anticipation as he paced around the small campsite he and _Buir*_ had built the day before. Years of preparation had gone into this day with all the training Jango had undergone, the skills he had been taught. Months of preparation by Jaster to find an appropriate place for Jango to test what he’d learned.

“Jango stop pacing, believe me you’ll be grateful you saved your energy later,” Jaster teased him, even with the man wearing his helmet Jango could tell he was smiling at him.

“Sorry…it’s just…”

“You’re excited I know, and you’ll do well Jango, but please stop pacing before you make a ditch in the ground.”

Jango conceded and sat down near Jaster where the man was cleaning his rifle meticulously. The place where they had built camp was one of the few lush forests still remaining on Concord Dawn. Jaster said it was only fitting they come to Jango’s home-world for what they had planned. Today was Jango’s 13th birthday and the day he was ready to take an important step in the life of any Mandalorian child.

The _Verd’goten_ …the Mandalorian rite of passage, the rite Jango must pass to be considered an adult in the eyes of Mandalorian society. It was tradition for a child to be trained by their family in skills related to fighting and survival. Once the child had proven their capability they were considered an adult, a warrior, and deserving of their armor. Jango stared enviously at Jaster’s helmet.

Jaster ruffled his curly dark hair, “Patience. Come on let’s get going.”

*

Jango’s rite of passage had technically already started. When they were still with the rest of the True Mandalorian’s last week Jango had been sparring with some of the others. He hadn’t known he was being tested on his fighting prowess until afterwards when Jaster proudly stated he’d passed the first part of the rite. The purpose of their little camping trip now was to see how well Jango remembered his survival lessons. Jango carefully trekked after Jaster as they walked through the densely wooded area. Normally Jaster would be lecturing him on watching his feet, being wary of any hostile flora and fauna, and other assorted advice. After the second time he’d tripped over a tree root Jango realized that Jaster wasn’t saying anything on purpose, being mindful of all those things was Jango’s responsibility now. So he did, and when he warned Jaster to avoid a bramble of Fire-thorns he felt pride at Jaster’s approving nod.

After an hour of walking, Jango was impressed that he wasn’t worn out to badly, over uneven and overgrown terrain the duo emerged on a cliff overlooking an open plain just beyond the forest. Jaster lay down on his stomach at the edge of the cliff looking through the scope of his sniper rifle at something. From the vantage point they had Jango could make out some large dark shapes meandering at the edge of the forest below. Jango mirrored Jaster’s position next to him and when Jaster handed him his rifle Jango looked through the scope.

Rancors.

There were at least 4 of the massive creatures prowling around down there. Even at a distance Jango tensed up his hands clenching on the rifle.

“Do you see them?” Jaster asked.

“Yeah…pretty sure I’d see ‘em without the scope,” Jango moved to pass the rifle back but Jaster’s hand on his shoulder kept the weapon firmly in his grip.

“I brought you here for a reason kiddo. Keep looking figure out what our next move is.”

Was he seriously suggesting they were here to hunt Rancor’s?!

Jango gulped and looked back down the scope.

‘Rancors, Rancors, what did he know about Rancor’s,’ Jango’s mind whirled. Okay Rancor’s were not native to Concord Dawn. According to the stories a group of pirates had dug in on the shattered world and brought some of the beasts to act as guard-dogs. The pirates murdered each-other for whatever reason and the Rancor’s got loose, thriving and quickly adapting to their new home. They were big, they were dangerous, and they were tough…

Testing the weight of the rifle in his hands Jango knew right away that distance was not going to be an option here. Jaster’s rifle of choice today was not powerful enough to do any damage to a Rancor from this far away. Make it mad, sure, but kill it? Nope. That meant getting closer and Jango’s stomach churned at the very idea of it. Close quarters combat with a Rancor required at least 6 very well armed and trained hunters if they were all supposed to survive. You could always try to bait one into a trap but Jaster hadn’t brought any kind of gear for that.

Wait, was Jango supposed to have brought gear for a Rancor trap?! Jango snuck a look out of the corner of his eye at Jaster, whose body language and concealed face gave no indicator of what he was thinking.

Jango took another steeling breathe. No, Jaster wouldn’t have let him come here that unprepared. Besides that a trap would only work for _one_ Rancor, not a group that would likely follow the trapped one’s howls, and looking closer Jango counted at least 2 more that he hadn’t noticed because they were smaller… a lot smaller.

Oh…

“ _Buir…_ we can’t attack them.” Jango said quietly. Jaster tilted his head towards him, “And why do you say that?”

“Well…they have babies.”

“Ah…” Jango nodded but his tone implied he wanted Jango to continue.

“Rancor’s…aren’t violent at their core, but they are still dangerous…there at their most dangerous when they have babies because they’re protecting their young. We can’t shoot from a distance…and if we get close they’ll smell us for sure and attack to protect the babies. We can’t…we can’t get near them…we’ll die.”

Jango’s hand shook on the rifle, his palms clammy and his heart in his throat. This was it…he’d failed. Jaster had asked him to do something and he’d failed. But…he couldn’t let Jaster go after the Rancor’s with just Jango for back-up, he’d die and then where would the True Mandalorian’s be? Where would Mandalore and her people be without the _Mandalor_? He’d failed the rite of passage, but he wouldn’t fail Jaster that way.

“Good job.”

Jango blinked rapidly and looked up at Jaster.

Jaster gripped his shoulder and repeated, “Good job.”

“What…but…I…”

“Jango I never said we were hunting Rancor’s, I said I wanted you to figure out our next move. This was a test of your survival skills. Well…sometimes the best survival skill you can have is looking at a situation and knowing not to engage.”

Jango was still stumped even as his father hugged him, the rifle stuck awkwardly between them, the safety thankfully still engaged.

“Sorry for making you doubt, but Jango you understand the most important lesson I could teach anyone, and today is proof. A leader, of a Clan of a House or of a team, must always put the lives of those they lead first. You saw a situation, knew it would not end without lives lost, and made a call to protect who you were leading, me.”

Jango hadn’t even realized he was crying until Jaster…his father let him go and rubbed at the tears leaking down his face.

“You are Mandalorian, _Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ **, my son you are Clan Fett, House Mereel, and a True Mandalorian.” Jaster ruffled Jango’s hair, chuckling when they boy smiled despite still crying.

“Now then let’s leave the Rancor to their young, I need to make sure mine gets his first helmet.”

All worries and confusion gone Jango immediately shouted, “I want red and gray!”

*

_*Buir—_ A Mandalorian word meaning ‘parent’, the term was gender neutral and could refer to a parent of any sex.

** _Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad_ —“I know your name as my child.” A phrase used by Mandalorian’s when adopting a child. It could also be used to reaffirm a child’s status during cultural ceremonies or pacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up hurray. This time the focus is on Jango and Jaster, two characters with a dynamic I've quickly come to love. Thanks again for all the support.

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who likes my main story series thank you for sticking out my hiatus period. Work's been crazy and I had to think a lot about where I wanted Fated Forces to go. Writing little stories like the ones in Small Forces helps me decompress and keep writing. I hope everyone enjoys these and new chapters for Fated Forces will be coming soon.


End file.
